<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Be Yours by shcrlockholmcs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625144">I Wanna Be Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrlockholmcs/pseuds/shcrlockholmcs'>shcrlockholmcs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Drunk kissing leads to other things, First half Naruto POV, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining naruto, Post-Chapter 698 (Naruto), Pre-Boruto, Second half Sasuke POV, Set during the blank period ish, They are both idiots in love with each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrlockholmcs/pseuds/shcrlockholmcs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been exactly one year, eight months, four days, and six hours since Sasuke had left.</p>
<p>Not that Naruto was counting or anything."</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Naruto attempts to build a life while Sasuke is away, only for it to all come crashing down when he returns unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brief Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, ✧ Fantastic Naruto fanfics ✧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Be Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolent_babe/gifts">ultraviolent_babe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been exactly one year, eight months, four days, and six hours since Sasuke had left on his long-term ‘redemption mission’—or that’s what the bastard called it, anyway.</p>
<p>Not that Naruto was counting or anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto had caught Sasuke on his way out of the village—the asshole decided to slink away in the dead of night without telling anyone. But the instant Naruto felt Sasuke’s chakra signature getting further and further away he knew.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He cut Sasuke off—landing in front of him in the middle of the forest just outside of Konoha. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You weren’t going to say goodbye?” Naruto asked, his voice cracking from the heartache.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Its easier this way.” Sasuke was looking at him, face devoid of any emotion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That only frustrated Naruto more, the bastard was sneaking away and apparently felt nothing about it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you ever think about anyone besides yourself?” Naruto accused. “Don’t you think your friends would want to say goodbye? Sakura? Kakashi-sensei?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah me, teme! That’s why I’m here. You’re normally not this dense,” he quipped. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sasuke chuckled. He ducked his head to hide the smile that played on his lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m coming back this time, dobe.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That doesn’t make it easier.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ll write, right?” Naruto pleaded. He did his best to hide the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll write.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Promise?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then, despite his better judgment, Naruto leapt at Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. The other man remained frozen in place, but Naruto poured his emotions into the action nonetheless. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When they parted Sasuke did not look back. Not once.</em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke had been kind enough to send Naruto letters as he traveled around the Land of Fire and beyond. They were generally short updates, like ‘I arrived in Suna. I’ll be here for a week.’ And while it annoyed Naruto that he got two measly sentences in response to the twelve page letter he had just sent, it still made his heart soar to see Sasuke’s stupidly perfect handwriting on a tiny piece of paper.</p>
<p>Sometimes Sasuke would not write back for a week or two—which also drove Naruto insane. And so what if he sent a few letters in a row to remind the bastard that, hello, he was waiting in Konoha for a response?</p>
<p>However, that method seemed to be counterproductive because then Sasuke would send back a simple ‘You’re an idiot’ or ‘You’re as impatient as ever’ instead of a fully written response.</p>
<p>It was just incredibly unfair for Sasuke to have left Konoha again, so soon after Naruto had gotten him back.</p>
<p>And while Naruto understood his motivations—he even supported them, put on a brave face, and smiled as he watched Sasuke leave yet again—it made his heart ache. Suddenly everything felt like he was freshly back in Konoha from training with Jiraiya, staring hopelessly at his Team 7 photo, promising to bring his best friend home.</p>
<p>When it came to Sasuke it felt like history was doomed to repeat itself. Over and over and over.</p>
<p>Things were only a little bit better this time because Sasuke had promised to come back.</p>
<p>
  <em>He promised.</em>
</p>
<p>But after the first five months of Naruto’s moping around the village, whining about Sasuke to every friend who would stop and listen, Sakura had had enough. She sat Naruto down, a look so deadly serious on her face he was terrified into silence, and bullied into asking Hinata out.</p>
<p>“She really, really likes you Naruto,” Sakura encouraged.</p>
<p>“I-I get that Sakura, but I don’t know if I’m interested,” Naruto mumbled, looking everywhere but his friend’s face. He knew Sakura would be giving him those wide, earnest eyes that he was powerless against. If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was disappointing his friends.</p>
<p>“You could give it a try. You haven’t spent enough time with her to know how you would feel. Besides, it is better than wandering around not doing anything. You’re not even taking that many missions these days,” she went on. “We’re all really worried about you.”</p>
<p>“<em>We</em>?” Naruto gaped, finally giving in and looking at Sakura.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you know,” she muttered shyly. “Me, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Lee—your friends. You just seem really miserable. You’re back to how it was before the war, y’know, complaining about Sasuke being gone and just…”</p>
<p>Naruto huffed, crossing his arms, and frowning the way a child does when being lectured about something they do not agree with. Well yeah—he was miserable because he missed his best friend. His best friend who had run away from him and Konoha the first chance he got.</p>
<p>Of course he was miserable—that shit hurt.</p>
<p>“I think you would really like Hinata if you got to know her more. She’s sweet,” Sakura continued. “Please, let me just set you up on <em>one</em> date. Just one. Then you can stop if you want.”</p>
<p>And damn it, Sakura looked ecstatic at the idea and Naruto caved.</p>
<p>His first date with Hinata was awkward—well, Hinata was awkward. But the way she fawned over him and hung on every word felt <em>amazing</em>.</p>
<p>Naruto knew it was selfish, or at least a part of him deep down knew, but it felt good.</p>
<p>He was used to Sasuke—that bastard—who gave him one word replies and seemed to only listen to every other sentence Naruto had to say. That bastard who left the village again without a second thought.</p>
<p>Hinata was the opposite of that. She was enamored with Naruto—eyes glued on him and blush on her cheeks all night long. He found himself thriving under the attention.</p>
<p>Being a war hero had earned him plenty of admirers, but before this date with Hinata he never really interacted with anyone who liked him that way.</p>
<p>After a lifetime of being ignored and hated by the majority of the village, this change was thrilling.</p>
<p>At the end of their first date Naruto found himself kissing her. He didn’t really know why, it just sort of happened.</p>
<p>And all he thought about was how different her lips felt from Sasuke’s. Not that he had a ton of experience kissing Sasuke, only two accidental kisses, but the memories fluttered to the surface. With Sasuke on his mind, knowing Hinata wanted him like this was exciting.</p>
<p>Naruto was aware that if he switched out who he was kissing for almost anyone else it would still feel exciting. He also knew that if the person he was kissing were <em>someone in particular</em>, well, exciting would not be a good enough word to describe it.</p>
<p>He kept taking Hinata on dates after that first night, riding on impulse.</p>
<p>Those first few months together they had a lot of sex. Naruto was trying to catch up on years of ignored sexual urges, which he had put aside to focus on becoming stronger and bringing Sasuke home. And Hinata did not seem to mind, though she always insisted on having the lights off.</p>
<p>He never mentioned how happy it made him to have the lights off. And he definitely never mentioned that thanks to the darkness his mind could focus on her dark hair and pale skin, pretending that a different person was in bed with him.</p>
<p>Hinata was head over heels in love with Naruto and she made sure he knew it almost every single day. And for a long time Naruto had convinced himself that he felt the same way about her.</p>
<p>He chalked up his sexual fantasies about Sasuke to missing his friend and the strange connection the two of them had.</p>
<p>But then Sasuke ended a letter with a new sign off:</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I miss you, dobe.’</em>
</p>
<p>That night, even with the lights off, Naruto could not get his body to respond to Hinata. She pretended it was fine, but he heard her crying from the bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <strong>It had been exactly one year, eight months, four days, and six hours since Sasuke had left and Naruto was miserable. </strong>
</p>
<p>He desperately wanted to be happy in his relationship with Hinata. She was sweet, beautiful, and attentive. And he knew for a fact that a lot of men in the village wanted to be with her.</p>
<p>Every kiss they shared was empty. It ignited nothing inside of him—not even that abstract feeling of being adored came up. Naruto knew it was horrible, but there was no getting around it. He had no feelings for Hinata anymore.</p>
<p>All the same he could not bring himself to end it with her just yet. He knew it would destroy her. It was short-sighted of him, but part of him hoped that he could make it work.</p>
<p>Especially since his other fantasy was unattainable.</p>
<p>They hadn’t had sex since that night. Hinata had asked what was wrong multiple times but Naruto always gave the same excuse.</p>
<p>“I’m just really exhausted from all the Hokage training Kakashi-sensei is putting me through,” he would sigh, adding a dramatic flourish to reiterate his tiredness.</p>
<p>Ever since those simple four words from Sasuke, Naruto had become painfully aware that the nature of his feelings for his ‘best friend’ ran deeper than friendship. It was terrifying, but he was pulled towards the idea of trying it out.</p>
<p>Rejection seemed to be a certainty—Sasuke returning his feelings was more than unlikely, but Naruto had always rushed into things headfirst and fearless. The emptiness he felt with Hinata made him crave Sasuke more. And what if he ended up with Sasuke after all? The allure of what that would be like was too much to ignore.</p>
<p>One night Kiba dragged Naruto out drinking, swearing that he needed to loosen up for once.</p>
<p>“Dude seriously, it normally never takes this much effort to get you to come out with me,” Kiba said, slapping Naruto on the back as they sat down and ordered sake.</p>
<p>Naruto shrugged.</p>
<p>It took several drinks to loosen him up.</p>
<p>“I’m just not happy,” he whined.</p>
<p>The sake had taken a hammer to the small fissure in his heart and busted it open.</p>
<p>Kiba listened to Naruto ramble absolute nonsense for two hours before dragging the blonde to his own apartment. He fished the key out of Naruto’s pocket and opened the door for him, shoving him in.</p>
<p>“Drink some water and please don’t choke on your own spit,” Kiba instructed.</p>
<p>“But Kiba, the ones you want to love you never love you and then you get lost in what is right in front of you but you want the unreachable,” Naruto sobbed.</p>
<p>Kiba stared at him, utterly confused. “Yeah bud, I know. Now go rest.”</p>
<p>Left to his own devices, Naruto curled up on his bed and hugged a pillow tight to his chest. He started sobbing.</p>
<p>A visceral ache overflowed from his ribcage, pouring out and all over his pillow.</p>
<p>“I hate everything,” he cried.</p>
<p>When Naruto closed his eyes everything was blurry—images of Hinata and Sasuke swirled together. He felt dizzy and nauseous.</p>
<p>And each beat of his heart stung.</p>
<p>Eventually he fell asleep, face soaked with tears and sticky with snot.</p>
<p>
  <strong>It had been exactly one year, eight months, five days, and nine hours since Sasuke had left.</strong>
</p>
<p>The sun burning his face is what woke Naruto up the next morning.</p>
<p>Naruto struggled to peel his eyes open from the dried tears gluing them shut. He was groggy and his head was pounding.</p>
<p>“Ugh, what did I even do last night?” he grumbled, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.</p>
<p>Every little movement was excruciating.</p>
<p>“From the looks of it, you got drunk off your ass and cried yourself to sleep,” a snide voice from the kitchen answered.</p>
<p>The blonde shot up in bed and turned to face the intruder.</p>
<p>“Ow—fuck!” he cried, grabbing his head as the hangover hit him with blinding pain.</p>
<p>“Here, usuratonkachi.”</p>
<p>A glass of water and two pills were shoved into Naruto’s hands. He swallowed the pills and entire glass in a few gulps.</p>
<p>And then the realization hit him.</p>
<p>“SASUKE!” he screamed, wincing at the volume of his own voice.</p>
<p>“Keep it down, you’re only making it worse for yourself,” Sasuke sighed.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me you were coming home,” Naruto grumbled, lowering his voice for both their sake.</p>
<p>Sasuke carefully sat down on the edge of Naruto’s bed, his body barely touching it at all.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know I was coming back.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. Sasuke was waiting out the hangover, knowing that the medicine alongside Kurama’s healing would remedy the situation quickly.</p>
<p>“Its almost gone,” Naruto said, as if he could read Sasuke’s mind. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Hn.”</p>
<p>Naruto stretched his arms high above his head. A few bones cracked as he moved his body into full awareness of a new day.</p>
<p>He frowned down at himself, realizing he was still wearing his clothes from the day before.</p>
<p>“I need to go shower…will you uh, wait for me?” his voice unusually sheepish.</p>
<p>Sasuke gave him a small smile. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Naruto emerged from the bathroom in fresh pants, his upper body and hair still dripping wet. He walked over to his closet, towel around is neck, fishing for a clean undershirt and jacket.</p>
<p>Sasuke had kept his word, he was still patiently sitting on the edge of Naruto’s bed.</p>
<p>“You literally have a closet full of the same outfit,” Sasuke snorted.</p>
<p>“So what?” Naruto snapped back, spinning on his heel to throw a glare Sasuke’s way.</p>
<p>The other man was pointedly staring straight ahead, avoiding looking at Naruto entirely. He thought he saw a blush on Sasuke’s cheeks, but that wasn’t something Sasuke did.</p>
<p>He let it go and slipped into his clean mesh shirt, leaving his jacket unzipped for now. It was warm inside his apartment.</p>
<p>Sasuke was still refusing to look at Naruto. And goddamn, that was infuriating.</p>
<p>“Hey teme, why the hell won’t you even look at me?” Naruto demanded, coming to stand in front of him. He would have no choice to look at him then.</p>
<p>One black eye locked with Naruto’s, the Rinnegan now hidden behind long bangs that had not been there when Sasuke last left the village. Naruto blinked down at him.</p>
<p>“You can’t see your Rinnegan anymore,” he whispered, reaching down and gently brushing Sasuke’s hair to the side to reveal his purple eye.</p>
<p>This time Naruto was certain that Sasuke’s cheeks were flushed.</p>
<p>“That’s the point, dobe,” he replied.</p>
<p>He stood, the motion forcing a distance between his body and Naruto’s as the blonde hopped back to keep their chests from colliding. Whatever moment they were having was effectively ruined.</p>
<p>“Why do you want to hide it?”</p>
<p>“Its not exactly a good idea to travel around alone while showing off that I have this eye,” Sasuke explained. He sounded exasperated, as if he expected Naruto to have figured that out already.</p>
<p>“O-oh. Yeah that makes sense,” Naruto said.</p>
<p>The tension in the room was uncomfortable. Naruto had no clue where it was coming from, but it was making him both anxious and irritated. He could tell Sasuke had something he wanted to say.</p>
<p>But the bastard did everything in his own time—there was no point in trying to drag anything out of him. Naruto had 18 years of experience to prove that method ineffective.</p>
<p>Sasuke was the one to snap first. “Do you have something you want to tell me?”</p>
<p>Naruto was baffled.</p>
<p>“What?! Me?! You’re the one who broke into my apartment while I was asleep! You’re the one who has been brooding since I’ve been awake,” Naruto yelled. He threw his hands up in the air.</p>
<p>Sasuke scoffed. “You are unbelievable. Almost two years worth of letters and there’s one large detail you’ve failed to loop me in on.”</p>
<p>And god, Naruto wished he did not know what Sasuke was referring to. But he did.</p>
<p>Not in a single letter did Naruto mention that he was dating Hinata. For some reason, every time he tried it felt he was admitting to a betrayal of his relationship with Sasuke.</p>
<p>And it had been his intention to end things with her before Sasuke ever returned to the village. But that was not something he could do when Sasuke made surprise visits home without any warning.</p>
<p>But now Sasuke was back, and well, he could not just run over to Hinata’s and end their relationship. It would be painfully obvious that his decision coincided with Sasuke being back in Konoha. And he wanted to salvage some dignity—not only for himself, but Hinata too.</p>
<p>“Just because we were writing back and forth, doesn’t mean I owe you every last detail of my life, teme. Its not like your letters were that detailed either. I don’t know half the things you got up to!” Naruto shouted, going on the defensive instead of apologizing.</p>
<p><em>Fuck, fuck, fuck, </em>he thought. <em>This was not supposed to go like this.</em></p>
<p>“I told you all the big details. The important ones. Which I would have thought you being in a long-term relationship with someone would be one you’d share,” Sasuke snarled. This was clearly upsetting him and Naruto could not fathom why it mattered that much.</p>
<p>“Since when have you ever cared about the intimate details of my life teme? Its not like I know anything about your—uh, well, romantic life or whatever,” Naruto mumbled. Even the passive thought of Sasuke being with someone else made him lose his resolve. “I’ve got no clue who you have or haven’t kissed!”</p>
<p>“Every time I think it is impossible for you to get stupider, you find a way to prove me wrong,” Sasuke said.</p>
<p>And that was the last straw.</p>
<p>“You know what, Sasuke, you don’t have any right to be angry about this! And you don’t have some sort of automatic claim on knowing who I’m fucking or not!” Naruto shoved Sasuke in the chest. “You’re the one always leaving any chance you get. You run away from any chance of being in my life and that’s on you! So god forbid I keep some things to myself, live a life that’s for me, and don’t clue you in on all the moves I make.”</p>
<p>Sasuke actually seemed to be hurt by Naruto’s words, but he refused to back down. The countless months of pain and missing Sasuke were clouding his judgment. He was tired of being left behind.</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Naruto,” Sasuke replied, pushing past his friend and making his way towards the door.</p>
<p>“No!” the blonde shouted, mentally chiding himself for sounding desperate. He grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and stopped him from reaching the door. “You owe me, teme.”</p>
<p>“I <em>owe </em>you?” he growled. “What on earth could I possibly owe you?”</p>
<p>“Dinner!” he blurted out. “Well, I mean—me and Hinata and a bunch of other people are going out for dinner and drinks in a few hours. You show up in town without any warning, and whether you like it or not they consider you a friend, so you should come.”</p>
<p>Sasuke frowned. Naruto knew he would have to beg to get him to agree.</p>
<p>So he did.</p>
<p>“Please Sasuke,” he whined. “I don’t know how long you’ll be here. And I can’t back out on these plans. I want to spend time with you. Sakura and Kiba and Shikamaru and Sai and Ino—they’ll all be happy to see you. But most importantly, <em>I</em> want you there. Is that enough?”</p>
<p>He turned on his widest, most pleading puppy dog eyes for added effect.</p>
<p>When Sasuke hung his head and sighed Naruto knew he had won.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke absolutely loathed socializing in large groups.</p>
<p>There were not many things he hated more than big outings where everyone had to compete to be heard. Not to mention the underlying social dynamics that bubbled beneath the surface. Those always felt suffocating to Sasuke, because he seemed to be the only one aware of them.</p>
<p>But Naruto’s begging always won him over, despite his best efforts to resist.</p>
<p>Those shiny azure eyes melted him in ways that would be embarrassing to admit aloud.</p>
<p>So that’s how he ended up willingly walking into the restaurant where a large group of his peers sat around a table low to the ground on cushions. He was the last one to arrive, meaning he had no choice in where he sat.</p>
<p>The only open cushion was across the table from Naruto, between Sakura and Kiba. He begrudgingly took his seat as Naruto cheered at his arrival.</p>
<p>“Teme, you actually came!” the blonde yelled, beaming at him. It made Sasuke’s stomach do flips.</p>
<p>He took a moment to observe everyone around the table. From his left and all the way around to his right were Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Chouji, and then Sakura. It was nice to be sitting right across from Naruto, but Hinata being glued to the blonde’s right side dampened the mood considerably.</p>
<p>Sasuke felt queasy. As much as he tried to zero in on Naruto, Hinata was always there in his peripheral vision.</p>
<p>Coming tonight had obviously been a mistake.</p>
<p>Either a mistake or a willing decision to subject himself to some sort of cruel emotional self-punishment.</p>
<p>Regardless, Naruto shined that gorgeous smile at him from across the table and he relaxed a smidgen. Besides, the group had already had a few drinks, so the mood was light and easy going. He had successfully avoided their sobriety and by association, the intense prying questions about what he had been up to on his mission.</p>
<p>“Hey teme, you’re behind a few drinks. You gotta catch up,” Naruto giggled, shoving a cup of sake into his hand.</p>
<p>Sasuke sighed, making it seem tedious as he took a sip from his newly acquired drink.</p>
<p>Naruto’s whiskered cheeks were tinted pink with a soft drunken flush and Sasuke found himself captivated by the sight. He sipped his drink while closely watching his friend laugh and chat with the others.</p>
<p>“Naruto, you idiot, you can’t keep using hundreds of clones to help with rebuilding Konoha,” Sakura snapped. Her voice yanked Sasuke back into reality.</p>
<p>“You’ve been doing what?” he asked, looking at Naruto, aghast.</p>
<p>The blonde laughed, zero recognition of how serious his friends were being. “What! It’s the least I can do. Its not big deal.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, the help is appreciated, but the clones also get in the way,” Shikamaru grumbled. “Maybe try to be more organized, at least.”</p>
<p>Everyone settled back into their usual banter, leaving Sasuke feeling out of place. This was not a new feeling for him, especially not since the end of the war. Despite having his name cleared and being recognized as a war hero alongside Naruto, the village treated him like a bomb waiting to explode.</p>
<p>And then he had gone to Kakashi in search of long-term missions that could keep him away from this so-called home. The mission away was a relief, but the anguish he felt when apart from Naruto made him doubt his decision.</p>
<p>A few drinks later and Sasuke could feel the warmth of the alcohol spreading through his veins. His muscles loosened as he welcomed the escape from his self-imposed heartbreak.</p>
<p>“Hey Sasuke,” Kiba said, jabbing him in the side with an elbow. “You’ve been all over the place. You hook up with any hot girls?”</p>
<p>Sasuke blinked, trying to remember the last few bits of conversation he had half-heartedly been listening to. Between the alcohol and the beautiful blonde across from him, he was struggling to be coherent.</p>
<p>“No,” he said curtly.</p>
<p>“Oh come on!” Kiba insisted. “Growing up every girl threw themselves after you, there’s no way that’s not still happening.”</p>
<p>“You’re still very handsome,” Ino added.</p>
<p>“I said no.”</p>
<p>“Come on, its not like you’d be bragging. We’re asking,” Kiba continued. “Things can be so boring here. We need to hear your spicy stories from abroad. Tell us about the prettiest girl you’ve kissed.”</p>
<p>“I don’t kiss women,” Sasuke answered nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Sober Sasuke would be furious with him later. But in his current state he could not care less.</p>
<p>“Eh? Why not?” Kiba asked, dumbfounded and too narrow-minded to imagine an answer.</p>
<p>“Because I’m gay.”</p>
<p>A silence fell over the table, but just for a brief moment.</p>
<p>“Whoa! That’s great!” Lee exclaimed. “I am so happy for you, Sasuke! May the power of youth bless you and your relationships with men!”</p>
<p>Sakura looked paler than a few minutes ago, but she placed her hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’m proud of you Sasuke. Thank—thank you for telling us.”</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>The night carried on with ease. Sasuke found himself pleasantly surprised at how fast the topic was accepted and dropped. But there was no denying that the continuously flowing drinks and delicious dishes helped keep spirits up.</p>
<p>As the conversation started to become off-handed jokes and loud bursts of laughter, Sasuke’s gaze settled on Naruto’s glowing face. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, something he could not name shimmering in those blue orbs.</p>
<p>A mischievous smile played on Naruto’s lips and Sasuke was suddenly aware of his own heartbeat in his throat.</p>
<p>Under the table Naruto’s foot brushed against his. He did not have to look—did not need to ask—he knew who the culprit was. The shit eating grin on Naruto’s face was adequate evidence.</p>
<p>But regardless of if this were a joke to Naruto or not, it sent a shiver up Sasuke’s spine. He saw Naruto notice the chill, because the blonde’s smirk widened, and his toe inched under Sasuke’s pants. Slowly.</p>
<p>Sasuke questioned if the action was meant to be sensual. It felt sensual, as Naruto’s foot grazed his calf, a secret touch only the two of them knew about. A secret between them while surrounded by their friends.</p>
<p>Desire blossomed in his chest—as well in more compromising areas—and panic set in. Naruto had to be messing with him, especially after his coming out earlier. Which if that were the case—fuck him. Fuck him for toying with his emotions.</p>
<p>Granted, the dumb blonde had no idea that Sasuke was hopelessly in love with him. But even on principle Naruto playing around with him was cruel. To make matters worse, Hinata was right there.</p>
<p>It became overpowering—he had to get out of there. He endured several hours of this nonsense, which was significantly longer than his average. If he left now, no one would complain.</p>
<p>“I need to go,” Sasuke announced.</p>
<p>“Oh—it was nice to see you Sasuke!” Chouji replied between mouthfuls of pork.</p>
<p>Everyone else chimed in their goodbyes as Sasuke shuffled his way towards the door. Just as his hand grabbed the handle, Naruto’s hand gripped his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you home,” his friend offered, smiling his perfect smile.</p>
<p>“Naruto?” Hinata asked, turning to look at them from where she still sat. “What about me?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Hinata,” he laughed, not missing a beat. “But Sasuke only shows up here once every decade it feels like. I owe it to him. Let’s go, teme.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he replied. His throat felt dry just from their close proximity.</p>
<p>They walked in silence for five blocks. The majority of Konoha was asleep by now, only lanterns and the sky above lighting the way. It was eerily quiet.</p>
<p>Or maybe Sasuke was too attuned to Naruto’s breathing and footsteps to notice anything else.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to walk me home,” he finally commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah I did.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Cuz I made you go out in the first place,” Naruto chuckled. He cradled the back of his head in his hands as they walked, looking up at the starry sky above. “And you stayed for like three hours longer than usual. It was…nice.”</p>
<p>“It was.”</p>
<p>Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and spun to face Sasuke.</p>
<p>“Wait, really?!” he yelled, way too loud for this time of night. But Sasuke was sure that his bright smile lit up all Konoha in that moment.</p>
<p>Sasuke knew he was blushing, but at this point he did not have it in him to care.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Naruto paused, looking thoughtful as he studied Sasuke’s face. He reached out, brushing the hair away from his Rinnegan again, revealing it.</p>
<p>He was standing so close that he could feel Naruto’s breath on his cheeks. They both smelled like sake.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Naruto whispered.</p>
<p>“What?” Sasuke asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>But instead of an explanation he got Naruto’s lips crashing against his. His hand feebly grips the front of Naruto’s jacket, holding him close and never wanting to let go. The kiss was messy at first, both of them fumbling to find the right angles, but they settled into it. Sasuke was a quick learner.</p>
<p>
  <em>God this moment was everything he had ever wanted and—</em>
</p>
<p>His lips parted and he felt Naruto’s tongue there. An undignified sound left his mouth and Naruto’s response reverberated through him.</p>
<p>He felt his back hit a wall. <em>When did Naruto move them into the alleyway?</em></p>
<p>Sasuke did not have much time to ponder this change in their situation, because Naruto’s erection promptly rubbed against his own. He gasped into their kiss and Naruto took that as a cue to begin biting and sucking along his neck.</p>
<p>It hit him then—</p>
<p>—They were making out in public. With no attempts to be discreet.</p>
<p>And Naruto was in a committed relationship with someone else.</p>
<p>They could be caught.</p>
<p>“Naruto,” Sasuke moaned. It took a strength he did not know he possessed to push the blonde away. “We…can’t…”</p>
<p>“Sasuke—don’t tell me we can’t. You kissed me back. I can feel your hard on—I know you want this—I saw how you were looking at me—”</p>
<p>“We can’t do this <em>here</em>,” Sasuke corrected, slapping his hand over Naruto’s mouth to make him shut up.</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes danced with that mischievous glint again. He licked Sasuke’s palm and sucked his fingers into his mouth.</p>
<p>The noise that Naruto elicited from him would be a source of embarrassment for the rest of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wasted no time getting inside of Sasuke’s apartment.</p>
<p>Years of pent up tension had made both of them impatient. Naruto eagerly helps Sasuke out of his clothes—knowing that it could be difficult with only one arm. And he strips out of his own without hesitation.</p>
<p>Sasuke froze. His eyes raked up and down the strong, chiseled planes of Naruto’s body. He shamelessly activated his Sharingan, eyesight colored red, to memorize the sight before him.</p>
<p>It made Naruto’s face go pink.</p>
<p>“You’re really sexy,” Naruto said. His hands grabbed onto Sasuke’s hips and pulled their bodies flush together.</p>
<p>Instantly Sasuke’s hips rocked forward, their throbbing erections rubbing against one another. It made them gasp in unison.</p>
<p>Sasuke had been fantasizing about this for years. And while rutting their bodies together was blissful, he felt a sense of urgency to move things forward.</p>
<p>“Bed,” he gasped.</p>
<p>He relished the awe on Naruto’s face when he pushed him down onto the bed and straddled the blonde’s hips. Before Naruto could utter a word, Sasuke bent over and kissed him with enough fervor to make him see stars.</p>
<p>“Is this what you want?” Sasuke asked, breaking away and rolling his hips backwards. Naruto’s erection slid between his cheeks.</p>
<p>Naruto’s lips parted, swollen from their harsh kissing.</p>
<p>Those sapphire eyes were sparkling desire.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Naruto breathed.</p>
<p>Sasuke leant over Naruto’s body, reaching into the bedside table, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He sat back, popping it open with his teeth and squirting some onto his palm.</p>
<p>He reveled in the expression on Naruto’s face as he arched forward. Sasuke reached behind himself and inserted one finger, then two, and eventually three. He methodically worked himself open to make their first time together easier.</p>
<p>He knew he was giving Naruto a lewd performance. His own finger grazed that powerful pleasurable spot deep inside and he moaned—low and needy.</p>
<p>Sasuke made a show of preparing himself, arching his back and rolling his hips against Naruto. He angled himself to be sure their erections slid together.</p>
<p>Naruto was rarely rendered speechless. Sasuke was thrilled to know he was the cause.</p>
<p>Finally, he removed his fingers and coated his palm in more lube. He wrapped his hand around Naruto and gave him languid strokes.</p>
<p>“O-oh god, Sasuke,” he groaned, hips bucking wildly into Sasuke’s hand.</p>
<p>“You’ve always been impatient, usuratonkachi.”</p>
<p>“P-please,” Naruto begged, digging his nails into Sasuke’s hipbones.</p>
<p>Sasuke’s own cock jumped at the sound of Naruto’s blissed out begging.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” He whispered, barely stroking Naruto now, dragging it out to be certain this was not a dream.</p>
<p>If he did not know any better, he would be convinced this were a dream.</p>
<p>But it was better than a dream.</p>
<p>“Fuck—Sasuke, I want you,” Naruto pleaded. “I want you, please.”</p>
<p>Sasuke arched forward, using his hand to position the head of Naruto’s erection at his entrance. Once lined up, he gradually pressed down, taking him in bit by agonizing bit. Eventually Sasuke has sunk down fully, Naruto filling him up, and its like the final puzzle piece slotting into place.</p>
<p>Naruto’s body stutters, his thighs shaking underneath Sasuke’s body. He can tell that the sensation is stupefying his lover. Sasuke, knowing Naruto’s brain needs to be kicked into gear, begins using his abdominals to grind against him in forwards and backwards motions.</p>
<p>The movements earn erotic noises from the blonde, who caught on and started thrusting up into Sasuke. Their bodies rolling together saturated the room with the sound of ecstasy, sweaty and sweet. Naruto’s thrusts started to become erratic—faster and deeper—pushing as far into Sasuke as possible.</p>
<p>Sasuke threw his head back, hips riding out every one of Naruto’s thrusts. He leaned forward, placing his hand on Naruto’s chest for balance.</p>
<p>Naruto moved one hand from Sasuke’s hip to wrap around his unattended to erection. Sasuke hissed—the sudden contact coincided with Naruto’s first perfectly angled thrust against his prostate. His vision went white at the combined sensation.</p>
<p>The way Naruto’s face started to contort lets Sasuke know that his orgasm is rapidly approaching. Sasuke’s name is moaned over and over as he nears climax. Naruto pushed up one more time, stiffening as his pulsing cock gets buried desperately inside Sasuke, coming inside him without restraint.</p>
<p>Before Sasuke can reach down and finishing stroking himself to climax, Naruto starts to stroke him faster. It takes just a few expertly timed pulls and he has Sasuke spilling over onto his stomach, Naruto still inside him.</p>
<p>“F-fuck, Naruto,” he gasped.</p>
<p>“God—Sasuke, I love you,” Naruto admitted, marveling at his life long friend as he came down from his climax high.</p>
<p>He mindlessly removed himself from atop Naruto, reaching for his own discarded shirt on the floor and used it to clean them up. They were far from spotless, but it would do for now. His body was weak from the surge of pleasure and it was a battle to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>They settled into Sasuke’s bed, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s back and held him in place. Their bodies intertwine as if they were meant to fit together all along. As sleep seeped into the edges of Sasuke’s brain, he noted that Naruto was stroking his hair with the occasional contented sigh.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Sasuke whispered right before tiredness won over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke blearily blinked himself into wakefulness the next morning. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of strong arms enveloping his torso. And the second thing was that Naruto’s body radiated heat like a furnace.</p>
<p>He groaned, waking up this hot was not enjoyable.</p>
<p>However, waking up in Naruto’s arms, listening to the other man sleep soundly was heavenly.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Sasuke peeled himself out of the blonde’s arms and sat up in bed. He was grateful that he had the Sharingan to catalogue the events from the night before. It was a relief to not have a hangover.</p>
<p>Naruto shifted in his sleep, patting around the bed in search for Sasuke, until his eyes flew open in a panic. Sasuke knew what Naruto’s first thought was.</p>
<p>
  <em>He thinks I left again.</em>
</p>
<p>And that destroyed him to know he had instilled that fear in Naruto.</p>
<p>“Oh Sasuke,” Naruto said, groggy but wearing that gorgeous sunshine smile again. “You’re still here.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a one night stand, dobe,” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“At least I know…last night really happened,” Naruto hummed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“It did.”</p>
<p>An impending sense of dread filled Sasuke as he watched Naruto become conscious. He watched the expressions flit across the other man’s face, and he knew what was coming.</p>
<p>“Hinata,” Naruto sobbed. Sasuke could see the tears threatening to spill down Naruto’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Torn between empathy and anger, Sasuke forced himself to look at the ground. If he kept looking at Naruto, he would comfort him despite the pain this was causing him. And he did not want to tiptoe around his wants and dreams any longer—not when it came to Naruto.</p>
<p>“I have Hinata,” Naruto said, voice wavering.</p>
<p>Sasuke stood up and pulled on his pants, tossing Naruto his clothes as he walked around the room.</p>
<p>“Then go to her,” Sasuke snapped. “If that’s what you want, consider this your formal invitation to leave.”</p>
<p>A brief glance at Naruto revealed just how much Sasuke’s words had wrecked him, but he fought away the guilt. He could want things too. And Naruto was equally as responsible for last night as he was.</p>
<p>“Sasuke,” Naruto cried, the tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks now.</p>
<p>“No,” Sasuke growled. “No, Naruto. I can’t do this. I can’t have half of you. And I can’t know that I could have this and lose it. If its her, get out of here. Now.”</p>
<p>Naruto’s hands were shaking while he got dressed. He was stifling his sobs.</p>
<p>“Sasuke, I’m sorry—I…I have to go.”</p>
<p>“Just leave,” Sasuke muttered. “I’m not doing this.”</p>
<p>He turned his back to Naruto and seconds later, the door opened and clicked shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no point in staying in Konoha—that was apparent. Sasuke spent the rest of the day picking up necessary provisions to sustain him on his travels until he got to another big village. He was in a horrible mood and the poor merchants had to suffer for it.</p>
<p>But he got everything he needed and packed up to leave again.</p>
<p>The single tether that gave him any reason to come back to this god forsaken village had broken. He had given Naruto every part of him, he finally said those three words he kept hidden inside from the world, and let Naruto in. Sasuke knew it was a risky move, but in the moment, there was no holding back.</p>
<p>He should have known it would end up this way, because historically opening his heart only led to devastation. And honestly, what part of him deserved Naruto anyway? Naruto was sunshine and goodness personified—Sasuke could not be any more unworthy of that much purity in his life.</p>
<p>And yet, knowing all these things did not numb the caustic pain. No amount of logic or self-loathing dulled the heartbreak.</p>
<p><em>I can save the self-pity for later,</em> Sasuke mused. <em>I have months worth of travel ahead of me. I can revel in it then. </em></p>
<p>As the sun began to set Sasuke gathered up his things and made his way to the Konoha gates. He had already sent his hawk to notify Kakashi that he would be leaving tonight. The guards just waved their goodbyes as he passed through the gates.</p>
<p>About ten minutes outside the gates, Sasuke sensed an all too familiar chakra signature approaching. And it was approaching fast.</p>
<p>He did not want to do this right now.</p>
<p>“Teme!” Naruto screamed, dropping down in front of him, out of breath.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to have this same conversation again, Naruto.”</p>
<p>Naruto bent over, hands on his knees, gasping to catch his breath. “Just wait a second, one second.”</p>
<p>Sasuke waited, hiding the fear swirling in his gut.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Naruto said, standing upright. “First of all, fuck you for running off without saying goodbye again.”</p>
<p>“Naruto—”</p>
<p>“I know, I know…I deserve it this time,” he conceded, holding up his hands in surrender. “I broke up with Hinata.”</p>
<p>Sasuke heard a ringing in his ears. He could not have heard Naruto correctly.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh, so who’s the usuratonkachi now, eh Sasuke?” Naruto teased. He shoved Sasuke’s shoulder and grinned at him. “You heard me. I said I broke up with Hinata.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sasuke gaped.</p>
<p>“I’m really gonna start calling you usuratonkachi now,” he laughed. “Why do you think, teme?”</p>
<p>“But you left this morning. Instead of staying with me you left,” Sasuke replied. Had he fallen asleep after packing? Was he unconscious right now?</p>
<p>Naruto dramatically rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. Naruto’s effervescent smile never wavered.</p>
<p>“I left to go end things with Hinata. Well, after taking a shower,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why didn’t you find me earlier today?” Sasuke demanded. He was listening to Naruto, but something was not adding up.</p>
<p>The blonde looked down, scratching his cheek with a finger, shyness washing over him. Sasuke was all too familiar with this body language—it meant Naruto was insanely embarrassed about what he was going to say next.</p>
<p>“Well uh, I had to go buy some things…and pack,” he muttered, shuffling the dirt around with his foot.</p>
<p>Sasuke was not an idiot—contrary to his recent behavior—and he knew the implications before him. But he was a self-indulgent man when he had the chance. He wanted to hear Naruto say it, so that he could remember it forever.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Cuz, I’m coming with you teme.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Teme,” Naruto whined. “Seriously? You know why.”</p>
<p>“I want to hear it.”</p>
<p>“I wanna be yours, Sasuke. I’ve always wanted to be yours. It took me forever to realize it, but its true.”</p>
<p>Sasuke openly smiled, not feeling the need to hide it this time. Naruto beamed right back at him.</p>
<p>“Usuratonkachi,” he mumbled, closing the distance between them, and wrapping his arm around Naruto’s back.</p>
<p>Naruto placed three kisses to Sasuke’s cheek, smiling while doing so. They came to rest their foreheads together. Sasuke’s eyes fluttered shut—he had no idea how this could be his reality, but he would bask in it forever.</p>
<p>“So, do I get to come along?” Naruto asked.</p>
<p>“It has always been you, Naruto. Of course I want you with me.”</p>
<p>He kissed him deeply and broke away before it got too heated.</p>
<p>“We need to get going,” Sasuke huffed, his lower body protesting his decision. Naruto laughed at him, despite his identical situation.</p>
<p>“Okay. Together this time.”</p>
<p>“Together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a birthday fic for the sun to my moon; the dobe to my teme. Somehow we found each other through absolute chaos on tumblr and now reign supreme over the ofkonoha kingdom. I am so grateful for you, my friend. I hope this fic brings you at least a little bit of joy. (Sorry for the angst, except I'm not. :P)</p>
<p>Cheers to another year of life! May this one be full of amazing things, because you deserve only the best. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>